Fate Unravelled
by DragonLover2468
Summary: After the fall of The Dark Master, things seem to go back to normal. But nothing will ever be the same for Cynder as past sins overcome the past deeds. Cynder's POV for the start will change to Spyro's. BTW, there is no sexual content, M rating is just so I don't break any rules on accident. Also, some adventure is present in this story but not much. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chronicler

**I think by now, you readers have probably read heaps of stories starting where the game ends, you've read how they survive (if they do) the volcano and journey back to Warfang or something. Guess what, this is another of those starts so bare with me here as I set the scene...**

Chapter 1: Chronicler

The rising sun brought light and warmth to the world, the world that had almost never existed if not for two young dragons, one purple, the other black.

"Spyro, you did it, you saved the world." Cynder ran towards Spyro, she curled up under his startled wing and licked him across the cheek.

"Cynder, _we_ did it, without you, I would have given up long ago." Spyro tightened his wing around Cynder.

"Spyro, I don't know if you heard me from before amongst the chaos so I'll say it again; Spyro, I-"

A crack sounded from above, interrupting her confession and echoing throughout the volcano they were currently in. A jagged line made its way up the side of the volcano and ended at the crater. Everything went suddenly quiet.

In a barely audible whisper, Spyro asked Cynder, "This doesn't look good, does it?"

Cynder forgot about what she was going to say, after doing the impossible, slaying Malefor and bringing peace to the world, she was afraid yet again, that the volcano might collapse on itself. A stone, roughly the size of their heads fell from the top. It sailed down and struck the gem-like core of the world.

As if on cue, several more rocks started to plummet out of the sky.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

Spyro tried to keep up as Cynder bounded away. His energy was depleted.

"Cynder, you can still make it out."

Cynder turned abruptly, "Spyro, how many times do I need to say this, _I am not leaving you behind!_" Cynder ran back to Spyro, "do you think you can do that time crystal thing again?"

"Sorry, I have as much control over that as I do the weather. If you don't leave, you will die."

Cynder's head drooped, "If I leave, you will die. I would rather die next to you than live a thousand years without you."

"How about neither of you dies for the moment?" A strange, ancient voice asked from behind.

Both Cynder and Spyro turned to see an elderly transparent dragon behind them.

"Chronicler, are you here to save us?" Spyro suddenly looked full of energy.

"I'll do my best to protect you in my last moments on this earth, you may not know it but my job as chronicler is over, now I may go and rest with my ancestors."

A stone slammed into the ground beside them, it broke into a million pieces and showered the two young dragons.

"We can talk more once in safety," so saying, he tapped the gem with his paw.

It started to glow a bright purple colour, flaring in and out, when suddenly, Cynder saw it expand around her then become solid again, deflecting stones that rained from above.

"Thank you, Chronicler." Spyro slumped down onto the ground, obviously, he was really tired from their ordeal.

Come to think of it, Cynder also felt tired, like she had been flying for a good ten kilometres. She also lay down as the Chronicler started talking.

"It has been my duty, as others before me, to watch over the dragon race and look after the Books of Time. Us chronicler's stay for one whole age, once it's up, we retire and pass on the mantle of chronicler to one we see fit to gain it. A new age is starting and so I have given up the role of chronicler and given it over to the one I saw fit, Ignitus."

Spyro's head perked up, "But Ignitus died, I saw him stranded in the Belt of Fire."

"Alas, that it wrong. I took him just before he met his demise and brung him to me, I knew he would be my heir when I left. Now that my job is complete, I can finally go and get the rest I've been waiting for, when you get to my age you will understand."

Spyro had gone back down, his wings hung loosely by his side. She was beside him, she couldn't stop blinking as she grew increasingly weary.

"Sleep young dragons, know that you are safe, you may sleep for as long as you like."

Cynder closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Something moved beside her, Cynder slowly opened her eyes. She was lying next to Spyro, the steady rhythm of his breathing calming her down. They were on green grass in a green forest with green trees. Birds sat in branches, singing away in the morning light. Had they been sleeping for an entire day? She last remembered being in the purple gem that was the heart of the world. Somehow, they had been transported to this place in their sleep. Cynder went to move and stopped, Spyro's wing was draped over her, pulling her to him tightly. She didn't want to disrupt his sleep, he needed it after the amount of energy he had expended. Instead, she wriggled closer to him and with a sigh of satisfaction, closed her eyes again.

"Hey, Cynder, how are you feeling?"

Cynder opened her eyes to see Spyro staring at her.

"I'm feeling great, how about you?"

"Perfect, a tiny bit tired but I have you next to me and we aren't in a life-or-death situation."

"I have a confession to make when the world was falling apart and we were on the verge of death, I said something. Just before the volcano started to crack up, I was about to tell you again. You might not remember it-"

"Cynder, just tell me."

"Okay, Spyro, since the moment you saved me, I've felt this emotion, one I've never felt. Now I know what it is. Spyro, I love you."

"Guess it's my turn, Cynder, since the moment I saw you, I knew who you really were. You weren't an evil creature who only thought of killing, you were a kind dragon, taken from your home and forced to be raised in the way you were. You had no control as Malefor corrupted you. I knew I had to save you. I have loved you since the very moment I saw you and not a moment goes by that I would want to be anywhere except beside you."

Spyro leaned in close and nuzzled her neck, he reached out with his left forepaw and caught her paw in it. He leaned back again and found Cynder crying.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"It's just, I've never been somewhere where anyone judges me on what I am and not what I was."

"Cynder, if anyone judges you on what you've done, it will be how you helped save the world from certain doom, how you had been the final straw in Malefor's defeat, how you had resisted him when any lesser creature would have succumbed to his whim."

Spyro raised a wing and gently wiped away the tears. With a quick flick, he sent the tears tumbling to the ground.

"I think we should start going now, the guardians might be getting worried."

Cynder stood up, "I'll race you there."

Cynder flew off, leaving Spyro struggling to get up and flap his wings at the same time. She slowed down slightly to let Spyro catch up then darted off again as he neared.

The two dragons chased each other playfully, heading in the general direction of Warfang, they should make it someday.

**First chapter, hoped you liked it. This was pretty much setting the scene and mood. I'm trying to show the bond between Spyro and Cynder so I hope it's working. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'll get to working on chapter 2 soon. Thanks.**


	2. Guilt

**So, a few of you have been wondering if this story is different from my other ones due to it being rated 'M' and the genre being Romance and friendship. I can tell you now that this story is not going to have any sexual content. The rating is because I don't want to accidentally break any rules and the genre is because it will mainly be about Cynder and Spyro. There may be some adventure and fighting but that's just for the plot line and not what this story is about. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Guilt

"Why did you do it?" A voice echoed around her.

Cynder was in the dark, all alone while something kept mumbling the same question.

"Why did you do it?"

It didn't seem right to her, she was in a dark room and couldn't see anything. She tried to call upon her powers but they ignored her pleas.

"Why did you do it?"

The voice asked her again, and again she had no answer. It was getting rather frightening.

"Why did you do it?"

She couldn't stay silent anymore, "I don't know what I did."

"Why did you do it?"

"Who are you?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Where am I?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Leave me in peace, please." Cynder desperately implored.

The voice changed, it became deeper and angrier, "Not until you tell me, why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I don't know anymore."

A crack of light appeared before her, it widened as she stepped tentatively towards it. Like a shutter of a lamp, an object moved upwards from the seam of light and lit the room up in a cheery yellow light.

A dragon stood in front of her, a little older than herself. Looking at its horns and muscles, she guessed him to be a male. The light glinted off his orange scales like sunlight and his eyes had red irides that bored into her soul.

"You killed me, me and my whole family. You didn't need to, we were no threat to you or the apes, yet you hunted us down and butchered us."

A single tear hung down from his left eye as he remembered his dead family.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

"Of course you wouldn't, why would you take notice of four small dragons pleading for their lives as you swipe your claws at us?"

This upset her, why would she kill a dragon, especially a whole family, and she didn't like how he mentioned the apes either.

"Are you talking of when I was corrupted by Malefor?"

"I don't know if you were corrupted or not, and frankly I don't care. Hundreds of us you killed, personally or through commands."

"Please, I'm begging you, I was not myself then. I had no control over my actions, I would never want to hurt anyone."

"Begging didn't seem to do much for me or my family."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, she didn't want to remember the past for it only brought back painful memories and the guilt she felt as she still lived while all the dragons she had killed didn't.

"I swear if I had the chance, an opportunity to swap places with any dragons I had killed in my time as a servant of the dark master, I would with no hesitation. You don't understand what it feels like to feel the guilt I feel for my past actions or to see the names of dragons who have died and still be alive. If I could do anything to compensate for the suffering I have caused to everyone, I would."

Cynder hung her head as the tears flowed endlessly down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how much pain you feel from this."

"Don't be, I deserve it. I don't deserve to be among the living and live a happy life, not when I have condemned so many to a worse fate."

The voice changed again, this time it was a voice she knew only too well.

"Cynder, wake up, we should be able to reach Warfang by today."

Cynder opened her eyes. Sunlight poured in like liquid gold from the mouth of the cave. Beside her, Spyro stood waiting for her to get ready. The excited stance and ready smile banished the remnants of her dream.

The air felt great beneath her wings as she flew lazily in the air. Spyro flew next to her, his wingtip inches from hers. The sun was on their backs and no clouds covered the sky.

It was a great day.

They flew all throughout the morning, communication was limited due to the wind snatching away any words they said. They landed in a glade close to a river. The sound of rushing water brought back fond memories of the valley of Avalar. They had escaped the ruins and flew out of a cave to be greeted by a splendid view, then the next day, she and Spyro had been able to cruise through the sky as they looked for Meadow.

Cynder looked at Spyro, by his vacant expression and the warm smile across his face, he seemed to be remembering the valley as well.

She walked over to him, her tail sliding listlessly behind her.

"Spyro, I don't regret it, not a single moment."

He blinked once before turning his gaze to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean when we had that stupid chain around our necks. When we traversed across this world to fight Malefor. Every second we took, through pain and suffering, I don't regret."

"I agree, if I could do it all again, just to spend time with you, I would."

Her body tensed, her experiences in fighting had given her a trustworthy instinct. Right now, they were telling her that something wasn't right. Spyro also sensed it too and both of them went completely still, trying to work out what had alarmed them.

It suddenly came to her, it was quiet, too quiet. Before, birds had been happily chirping in the trees and creatures flitted through the undergrowth, now they were silent, something had startled them.

A sound, barely audible above the roaring of the river, rose higher and higher. It sounded familiar like she had heard it numerous times yet she didn't know what.

"No way, I thought these guys disappeared when Malefor did."

Then she knew, it was the sound of burrowing. With her realisation, the earth shifted slightly as something moved underneath it.

"Grublins?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, Cynder."

The ground erupted as a dozen Grublins poured out of the ground. She and Spyro got into a ready stance. They didn't attack though, instead, they zipped around in circles as the last Grublin came out of the hole. It moved in front of the assembled grublins, who had stopped moving about, and from it, a gurgly voice called out, "Hello dragons, we finally meet."

On the Grublins head was a circlet made of a strange green metal.

Spyro was the one to reply to the grublin, "Your master is dead, we killed him. Why are you guys still around?"

The sound of a drowning animal emanated from the grublin.

"He is only gone in flesh and blood, he still lives as a spirit. He talks to us in our dreams, tells us how we can serve him. By killing you, we shall complete our first task."

She had grown complacent during his speech and almost got overwhelmed by the swarm of grublins who suddenly attacked her. Beside her, Spyro levitated off the ground, a cyclone of snow and ice spun around him grabbing grublins out of the air and reducing them into smoke.

Five grublins ran at her, she spat several globs of poison at them and three turned to smoke. She dove into the ground while in shadow form and jumped out of the ground at one, catching it and throwing it towards a nearby tree. The last one approached her cautiously. She reached out and grabbed hold of it. She threw it up and caught it by its leg where she spun in circles and let go. The grublin hit the ground and promptly turned to smoke.

Spyro had finished off his lot of grublins and together she and Spyro stalked towards the lead grublin.

"Sorry," it called in its gurgly voice, "I have urgent matters to attend to."

It dove into the ground and burrowed away.

"Cynder, we need to get to warfang and tell the guardians about this, quickly."

"Yes, let's go."

With quick beats of her wings, Cynder sped off towards Warfang with Spyro right behind her.

**Thank you for reading, reviews or feedback is greatly appreciated (like always) and I hope you did enjoy. **

**Here's some random rambling from me for no particular reason (kind of chapter summary?)**

**Basically, this chapter shows you the main antagonist and if you actually look back to this chapter at the end of the story, you may find a few references that would escape you as you are currently lacking in information.**


	3. News

**Very, very sorry I haven't uploaded for several weeks. I do have a reason which is that the school term is ending tomorrow so I've been handing in assessments and stuff and it's been hectic. Not trying to brag but I got top marks for Chemistry. In the holidays I will get more chapters out so please enjoy this and as always feedback would make my day.**

Chapter 3: News

After the incident with the grublins, she and Spyro headed straight for Warfang. No more did they frolic through the sky playing chase or chatting unnecessarily, no more did the sun warm their backs. Now, they flew in a direct line, their cheerful smiles hidden beneath grim expressions. They had to make it back and warn the guardians about the grublins.

As the sun completed it's circuit and began to slowly sink in the western sky, plume's of smoke drifted just over the next hill. She hadn't been there for very long but it was the only place she felt at home. The hill slid by beneath them and Cynder gazed at the city of Warfang, the walls painted orange from the sun and an ever-present cloud of smoke floating over the city like an angry cloud.

"Well, we made it," Spyro muttered beside her, his voice betraying the tension he had felt during the long hours of flight.

"Now to find the guardians," she replied.

The two of them flew over the city until they spotted a large building roughly in the centre of the encampment. Coming to a silent agreement, they headed towards it.

Several shouts sounded below and a couple of armoured dragons flew up to meet them. They stopped before her and Spyro, the one in front, obviously the leader, looked at them for a few moments until recognition filled his eyes.

Turning to the dragon behind him, he quickly snapped out an order, "Go get the guardians now, tell them a friend has come to see them."

The dragon flew off towards the large building and the leader turned to face them.

"You must be Spyro, right? The purple dragon."

Spyro nodded and he turned to her, "Then you must be Cynder, formerly known as 'The Terror of the Skies'."

Cynder missed a beat of her wings as she heard that name, it brought back painful memories. Luckily, Spyro knew this as well.

"Would you mind not using that name around her _please_, she is no more the creature enthralled by the dark master."

Spyro flew a bit closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I would bring pain to you and I would never intend to do it, ever."

Cynder moved forward slightly, "It's fine, as long as you don't do it again."

"Thank you. It's an honour meeting both of you."

"So who are you? Why are you dressed in armour? And can we land, my wings are killing me."

"Of course."

The dragon folded in his wings and dropped out of the sky. The receding sunlight glinted off his green scales and silver armour. He opened his wings and landed just outside the large building. Spyro descended next and she followed just after him.

"My name is Magnus, I'm one of many who have been honoured to become a guard for this city after the war. I'm an earth dragon and have been promoted to captain."

"Nice to meet you Magnus, but right now we have some important news for the Guardians." Spyro looked around as if they might magically appear.

"I sent Berny to go fetch him, he's the red dragon you saw before. He's a new recruit but I think he has great potential." A wistful look came across Magnus' face, "Anyway, how did you guys survive the volcano? The Guardians were very worried when you didn't return and so created the Guards in order to keep the city safe. There have been rumours of strange creatures attacking moles outside the city, the Guardians have been investigating on the matter but they share no information."

"Well…" Spyro began when he stopped. Cynder turned to where he was facing and froze.

A huge dragon covered in thick green scales stepped out of the building, scars covered his body as his gaze scanned around him, stopping when he saw their small group.

"Spyro? It's good to see you young dragon, and don't forget I don't see you too Cynder."

"You can hear our story inside," Spyro whispered to Magnus.

Out loud, Spyro called, "Terrador, good to see you too.

Cynder felt her legs start to move and before she knew it, she was running full tilt towards Terrador. She crashed into his side and felt one of his wings encircle her. She saw Spyro run into his other leg and also get a wing.

Behind her, she heard Magnus give a wee cough, mumble out something and fly off.

Spyro backed away a couple of steps and asked, "Where are the other Guardians?"

"Well, we have found that after Malefor's defeat, the grublins haven't actually disappeared as we had hoped."

Cynder stepped back as well," We were going to tell you that, but you guys already seem to know."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that more bad news is in order. Firstly, they have made home in the swamp, your old home Spyro, and we don't have the resources to go and flush them out."

"Where's Sparx?"

Spyro's voice suddenly became frantic.

"He is with his parents in the swamp."

"Are they all safe, the dragonflies."

"We don't know. Cyril went in to find the village a yesterday but hasn't come back out."

"Then, we have to go save them."

"No Spyro, as I told you, we don't have the resources at the moment."

"But-"

"Spyro, Terrador is right. With Cyril gone and… and Ignitus too, the city and all the innocent people inside are highly vulnerable to attack at the moment. That's why the Guardians are making the guards so that the city may be more protected."

Cynder took a deep breath. The wild look in Spyro's eyes seemed to disappear as he thought over what she just said.

"I guess you're right."

"Have I ever not been?"

"Hey,"

"Listen up you two, let's go inside, I'm sure Volteer would be relieved to find you both back safe from harm. It's getting late and we still haven't found you a place to stay the night."

Terrador headed inside the building. Cynder followed him, it looked somehow familiar despite never laying eyes on it in her life.

"This building was made in honour of us for protecting the city when the golem attacked. It's a replica of the old dragon temple but slightly larger."

That was why it was familiar, it was the first place she had been able to call home.

The trio made their way towards the main pavilion where Volteer sat staring out at the setting sun. He turned when he heard them enter and his face went from a solemn, depressed state into one of profound joy.

"I don't believe my eyes, is that you Spyro? I thought we had lost you, we all did."

Spyro bounded over to the Guardian, "I've missed you too Volteer."

Cynder stood awkwardly as she watched the reunion. She was happy for Spyro but…

"So, where's Ignitus?" Volteer peered down the hallway as if he would appear out of thin air.

"I was wondering the same thing, I'm guessing he got you through the belt of fire unscathed."

Spyro's head drooped. Cynder rushed to his side, her own feelings forgotten.

"He gave himself up," she admitted, "the fire was too strong so in desperation, he sacrificed himself to get us safely across."

"He's still alive, he's the new chronicler." Spyro raised his head.

Volteer was about to speak when Terrador cut him off.

"You two look tired, we can discuss more in the morning, for now, I believe there is a nice little house that's been abandoned since the fight. Why don't you go there to stay the night? I'll get a guard to take you to it."

She hadn't felt tired until he had said it, now she couldn't stop yawning. She didn't remember the way, only that it was quite a distance from the temple.

"Goodnight, Cynder, my love."

She was on a mattress, Spyro lying next to her. His wing was draped over her like a blanket and with a quick squeeze, Spyro closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about Sparx, he may be small but he sure does have a big mouth."

"I know, he will be perfectly fine.

"Goodnight, Spyro." She whispered before closing her eyes as well. Sleep came instantly but thankfully, no dreams haunted her.

**Again, sorry, hope you can forgive me. All I can promise is that I will upload new chapters relentlessly in these next two weeks as they are my holidays. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feedback is greatly appreciated and if you have any questions, I'm all ears (and mouth and nose and every other body part a normal human being would have).**


	4. Marketplace

**I do realise that I said I would do more writing and uploading since it's the holidays. But hear me out, For the past week me and my family have gone to this other city for holiday and I didn't bring my computer. Since all I got is my phone, I was reluctant to do any writing as it's hard to type. Lucky for you guys, I got a review today and it made me feel so great that I wrote this chapter despite typing on a phone, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: marketplace

With the rising sun, a new rising sense of wellness blossomed within her. Her past misdeeds could never be forgotten, but surely after saving the world they could be forgiven. A cold breeze swept through the house. Spyro was gone, but a letter was placed beside her. It read…

"_Hey, Cynder, hope your okay. I left early to converse with the Guardians about the small problems, don't concern yourself with them. Enjoy the day, make some friends, if you need me then come to the Temple, you can find me there. _

_Love, Spyro."_

She had the whole day to herself, what would she do? Her whole life had been dictated by others, first being a servant to the dark master, then she was taken by apes twice before Spyro saved her again. After that, she had been chained with him to fight Malefor. She didn't mind getting to spend time with Spyro, but she had never had much of a choice.

Making some new friends didn't sound too bad either. With her mind made up, Cynder made her way out of the house and took flight. The sun, like usual, was warm against her back. She glided over the market place, her shadow following her along the ground.

Her shadow passed over a lady mole, with a shriek she pointed towards her. Cynder stopped as more moles started pointing towards her. She looked above her, nothing was there that would alarm the moles. The moles started to shuffle away from something in the middle of the marketplace. Cynder peered down but couldn't see whatever it was through her shadow.

Cynder gracefully swooped down to take a closer look. She still couldn't see it. Her paws thudded quietly against the ground as she landed, there was nothing that would alarm the moles.

Soft whispers of '_it's her_' and '_she's back_' drifted along the breeze.

"Wha-," she finally understood, they were talking about her.

A male mole walked up towards her, "you killed my wife and three kids."

Other moles, mostly male, stood beside him, making accusations of their own against her. Cynder backed up before them, tears threatening to break free. How could they be so cruel, they didn't understand what she had been through.

_But you don't understand their situation either._

A soft voice whispered in her head.

The moles closed in on her, some carried makeshift weapons.

"Please," Cynder pleaded, "I don't want to fight, I know that I have hurt all of you in some way, but it was not my choice."

The mole that had came up to her first replied, "doesn't matter kid, they're gone now because of you."

The moles suddenly rushed at her, waving their assorted weapons in the air. With quick beats of her wings, Cynder fled. She didn't want to fight them, didn't want to cause them any more pain than she had already caused them. She flew to the temple, Spyro could help her, they would listen to him.

Her claws clicked as they touched the stone surface. The dragons on duty came to attention as one of them ran off inside. The other approached her.

"Good morning, Cynder."

"Oh, hi, Magnus."

"I'm guessing you're looking for Spyro."

"Yes."

"I sent Lug to go get him for you."

"Thanks, I'm lucky to have you as a guard, you're the first to be kind to me today."

"What do you mean? Why would anyone not be?"

"The moles at the marketplace, they accused me of killing their families."

"Why would they even think a dragon like you, a hero of this land, go around killing innocent families?"

This time, the tears broke free, "because it's true. When Malefor had me under his power, I went around killing innocent families."

"Hey, it's alright, you had no control, those moles should be angry Malefor, but since you killed him, they should be praising you."

"Maybe, but deep down, what if Malefor only increased my urge to kill, maybe deep down I am a monster like they think I am."

"Well, it may not be much, but I forgive you even if you and your armies killed my siblings and father."

"Cynder!" A very dear voice called out to her.

She turned and saw Spyro run towards her. She felt Magnus move away from her and back to his station but didn't care as Spyro wrapped his wing around her.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was full of concern.

Cynder told him the story about her meeting with the moles.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I wish I had known, I would have brought you with me." Spyro started to lead her into the temple, "from now on, I'll be with you wherever you go."

His tail wound around hers, the two tips touching.

Her visioned darkened as they entered the dark indoors. She waited for several seconds until her eyes would get used to the lighting, instead they only got darker.

"Let's have a chat," a dreaded voice called to her.

Spyro must have realised something was wrong because he stopped and called out her name but it seemed like it was happening in a distant place, her eyes were closing as her legs buckled beneath her weight.

"That's it come to me," Cynder descended into darkness.

She tried to move but her limbs were shackled to the ground. She opened her eyes and found herself in a circular room with no exits. Torches hangs at regular intervals along the wall. The marble ground was cold on her bare stomach, her wings were also stretched out.

She felt very vulnerable in this state. Her legs were spread apart, her tail stretched across the ground. Her neck was also pinned to the floor. All the chains were cold to the touch.

Soft clicks came from her right. An orange dragon, The orange dragon from her nightmares walked into view.

"I heard that the moles gave you a rough time today."

His voice was worse than she remembered it.

"What do you want from me? Let me out and leave me alone," Cynder begged.

"Why would I let you out? You need to be punished for your crimes. You've killed so many innocent lives."

Cynder struggled against the bonds uselessly as the orange dragon laughed.

"I don't think I've introduced myself yet, our last meeting was so brief."

"You've changed, something is different between the last time we met."

"Well last time I was still depressed, this time I've realised that being dead isn't too bad, not when I can cause you a small portion of the pain that I've felt."

"Please, what can I do to atone for my past sins? I would do anything, please."

"Well, now that I think of it, there may be a way, though it will cause you pain."

"Anything."

"I'll talk to you once I've thought over this, it's almost like having you as a puppet again."

Her vision started to dim again.

"Wait, what do you mean again?"

The dragon ignored her, "you may call me Mal, that was my name when I had a physical body."

She blacked out.

**This may be slightly shorter than the other chapters but I hope it's getting you guys to feel connected with Cynder. Feedback is greatly appreciated (this chapter was written due to a review) and I read them all as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and remember that the lines indicate when the story starts and ends so you can skip all of my rambling and just read the stories if you want.**


	5. Moles

**Hello and welcome. I have a new chapter (slightly shorter than my others but still good (hopefully)) for you guys. Spyro's POV will come soon, possibly in the next couple of chapters (don't know yet). Enough talk (type?) and just enjoy the story.**

Chapter 5: Moles

"Cynder, wake up, please."

A couple of seconds later, a cold substance showered over her. She bolted upright and saw Spyro standing next to the fountain, a relived smile stretched across his face.

"Are you alright Cynder, you just passed out. I only barely caught you."

"Thanks, I don't know what happened."

Cynder wondered if she should tell Spyro about the orange dragon. She decided against it, she had burdened him with enough of her problems.

"Oh good, she's awake," A rumbling voice like an earthquake came from behind her.

She turned to see Terrador coming into the room, Volteer following in close proximity. Something settled around her back as Spyro walked up next to her, his wing giving her comfort that nothing else could.

"Now, we need to disc-" Volteer was cut off as frantic wing beats came from outside followed by a loud thump as something landed.

A blue dragon came rushing in. With a quick salute to their group, he started talking quickly, "Sir, the moles in the marketplace our rioting, they say there is a traitor in the city."

Cynder froze, she felt herself take a half-step back, who would be the traitor?

Terrador and Volteer walked towards the guard as he started to explain the details. Spyro followed after them as they excited the building. The momentary paralysis stopped and she treaded after them.

Cynder flapped her wings and raced into the sky after the other dragons. She caught up to them as they discussed how to resolve the issue. The marketplace came into view and the five of them landed next to another guard, Magnus, who was doing his best to calm them down.

"Thank goodness your here, these moles are going crazy."

"No problem, you two guards my leave us now, we will be fine without you."

The two saluted and started to head off. Magnus saw her behind the large bulk of Terrador and gave her a odd look, almost like a warning.

Terrador took a couple of steps forward, "Quiet!"

The moles stopped moving, their eyes all locked onto Terrador.

"Can one of you come up and tell me the problem."

A single mole, she recognised him as the first to speak up to her earlier that morning, strolled up confidently, "We have grave news, a traitor is among our midst."

"I wonder if it's about the grublin crisis," Spyro whispered to her.

"This is grave news indeed, can you show or tell us who or what it is?"

The moles chest puffed out a little, "Yes, we got a good look at her."

Alarm bells rung in her ears, it was a female. There weren't many females in the city.

"Then I proclaim that the Guardians will do everything in our power to find this creature and Banish her from the city!"

With a wee smirk, the mole spoke up, "Well then, you won't need to find her, she's standing right behind you."

A feeling or dread covered her as Terrador spun around. She looked at Spyro, he had a look of confusion on his face. Every living creature in the vicinity was suddenly staring at her.

"Cynder?" Spyro sounded perplexed.

"That vile creature," the mole was pointing towards her, "has killed hundreds of our kind, razed our cities to the ground and brought nothing but grief and pain to our families."

Her heart was racing, surely the Guardians would understand, they would let her stay.

With a look of pure sadness, Terrador looked at her, "I'm sorry Cynder, I gave an oath to this cities residents. I'm very sorry."

Cynder sympathised with him, she knew what it was to not have a choice. Then his words sunk in, he was kicking her out.

Her head drooped, she wouldn't try fighting, she would just make this more painful for all of them. Terrador took a step towards her, his face asking for forgiveness. Movement came beside her and she saw Spyro moved beside her.

"NO! You are not banishing her, she has done nothing except save this ungrateful world. Yet, you accuse her of things beyond her control."

"Spyro," Volteer's voice was tender, "we understand perfectly what has happened. We don't want her to go, but we must keep the people happy. It's for the greater good, we're truly sorry."

"I don't think you do understand, do you know how much pain and suffering she has gone through? How guilty she feels anytime her past is brought up? Not even I know the true extent of her suffering but from the little glimpses I get of it, I reckon none of you would have been able to stay sane like she is." Spyro was beside her, his wing around her protectively, he would probably fight till his last breath to save her, just another way she could hurt him without thinking about it.

Energy radiated off the purple dragon, the moles took steps back and the even the guardians looked fearful.

"She may stay then, for as our promise had been we would do everything in our power to carry out the task. Since we have, Cynder, you may stay."

The guardians took off, the moles dispersed until only she and Spyro were left.

"Spyro, thank you"

"Hey," His other wing raised her chin, "everything I said was true. I can't fathom how much pain you feel everyday so by doing my little bit, even just to comfort you a little, I would do it."

"I don't deserve any of this, the things I've done, the people I've hurt, I don't even deserve someone so selfless as you."

"Cynder, don't ever say that, I would take that as an insult. You deserve better than this, much better. You saved the world after all. This world dosen't deserve you." Spyro started to head off in the direction of their accommodation, "I doubt the meetings will continue today, so let's head home and enjoy peace and quiet."

Her mind was at ease as Spyro led her home, she knew it wouldn't last for long but that was later, right now she was in the present.

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is greatly appreciated (like always) and just tell me what you think of the story, what may happen with the grublins, who the orange dragon might be or why the moles hate Cynder so much. I love peoples ideas about this kind of stuff because everyone thinks differently and also because it may give me some inspiration. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Smoke

**Hello, This chapter has taken some time for me to get around and doing so I hope I didn't completely fail at it. Anyway, now this story is going to start getting really weird (especially for Cynder) so make the best sense of it that you can and you can always ask me questions. Now, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Smoke

She lay in bed, Spyro's warm embrace around her. He was beside her, fast asleep, yet sleep didn't come to her. Her mind was racing, despite everything she had done, everything she had gone through… The moles despised her, the guardians had looked unsure about her and several of the dragons she had seen would avoid meeting her gaze. Perhaps she did deserve their untrust, she had killed many of them directly or not. All she could trust in was Spyro.

With a deep, contented sigh, she let the warmth of the body next to her seep in between her scales. With it, confidence and surety, certain that with the rising sun, her hopes would too.

"But it isn't sunrise yet is it, Cynder," something within her mind spoke out.

Cynder opened her eyes. She was lying on the cold marble floor, beside her, a fire was lit. beyond its feeble light, darkness encased her.

"Now, think of this fire as that foolish purple dragon. He is at the moment protecting you from your past. There are things that you do not remember from your servitude, things he does."

Mal stepped into the light, the red flames changing his colour to one of blood.

"You see, Cynder, when I said that you might be able to repay for your sins, I didn't really mean that as such. Remember this; what you have done to the world is unforgivable. You should have left when the townsfolk wanted. I wasn't expecting Spyro to intervene but it doesn't matter."

Cynder opened her mouth, she had a million more questions she wanted to ask on top of the other million yet no sound came out. Mal saw this and a twisted smile spread across his face.

"I've grown quite irritated with you speaking all the time and costing me more energy than I would care to expend. Talking to you like this is tiring. So I've decided that you shall not talk unless I ask of it. This means that I say what to do and you do it."

Cynder tried to voice her protest, instead, she just looked like she was choking on something. In a way, she was choking on her own words.

"Now I suggest that you take my advice and leave. This flame can only do so much and once the darkness gets too strong…" A gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew out the candle.

The warmth beside her had disappeared, leaving her shivering on the frozen ground. She couldn't see anything, everything was darkness.

The fire lit up once again, Mal wasn't in sight.

"If you speak to the flame, it will go out," An indistinguishable voice echoed with the crackling of the flames.

Her visioned blurred and she opened her eyes.

At first, she thought it was another dream because her vision looked purple. Then she realised Spyro's wing was over her head.

"Good morning, I hope," Spyro slid his wing down to look at her face.

"I guess," after that dream, nothing could be good, but she didn't him to worry.

The sun shone through the window Banishing the last visions of the nightmare, yet the conversation was harder to get rid of. The way he stopped her from talking really unnerved her as she had no idea what else he could do. They were in a half-half place where half of the sound they heard was the bustling of the town and the other half was the singing of the birds and buzzing of various insects.

"Cynder, do you mind if I go to see the Guardians, I want to question them. You don't need to come if you don't want to."

She didn't want to see the guardians, not after the betrayal she felt yesterday, but she didn't want to be anywhere Spyro wasn't.

"I want to go if you are."

"Sure, let's go then."

He jumped over the bed and her to land next to the door. Cynder got up rather slowly and made her way by foot. They left the house and took to the air, nothing felt as good as the wind under your wings and your soulmate right next to you.

They landed at the temple entrance and headed inside. No guards were about which was odd, they always had two or so guards posted at the front door. In fact, no one seemed to be around, if she thought back she realised she hadn't seen any moles in the market place either.

"Spyro, I have an uneasy feeling, something seems wrong."

"I agree, I thought today was a day off day so the markets weren't on but now that I think of it I didn't see anyone."

"I wonder what's happening."

Spyro took a deep breath and bellowed, "Hello! Anyone here!"

Nothing except the sound of the wind blowing through recently used corridors.

"Perhaps we could find something in town?"

"Can't hurt to try," Cynder replied semi optimistically.

Somehow, she thought this was her fault.

Together, they travelled on foot to the marketplace but found no one. As she looked around her a plume of smoke in the distance caught her eye.

"Spyro, I think I found something."

Cynder stared at the smoke, trying to determine how far away it might be. Spyro walked up beside her and looked towards where she was looking.

"Well spotted, let's go and see what that's about."

This time they flew. They knew their destination and flying was the quickest way, however, they flew low so that they could still see the ground.

"I think the smoke is coming from beyond the city wall," Cynder pondered aloud.

"I reckon your right."

They travelled for several minutes, switching their focus from the smoke in the distance to the blurring ground below. She was looking at the smoker, wondering how long it would take when Spyro called to her.

"Stop!"

She stopped and saw Spyro glide down. She looked towards where he was going and saw a green dragon in shining armour. Cynder dropped out of the sky and used her wings to control her descent.

The dragon looked up as their shadows flickered past them… It was Magnus. When he recognised them, his shoulders seemed to relax and he slumped against the wall that was holding him. As she drew closer she noticed he had a large gash on his side and judging by his pained look and the blood that still seeped through the dried blood that covered the wound, it was a serious cut.

"Thank goodness it's you guys, I thought they were back to finish me off."

"Who's they, what happened to you." Cynder moved closer to inspect the wound.

"The grublins, they attacked during the night, popped straight out of the ground. I managed to sound the alarm and dispatch the small group but I received this cut when I lost my concentration."

"How can we help you?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, all the gems have been consumed already after the last big war."

"Where is everyone else?" Spyro questioned.

"They're all fighting in that direction," he pointed roughly in the direction of the smoke, "They need you out there, you guys are the only ones capable of defeating them."

"Cynder lets go."

"Wait Spyro," Cynder turned back to Magnus, "What about you? The cut looks really bad."

"I'm fine, just a wee scratch, you guys go and warm them up for me."

"He's right Cynder, they need us now, we can bring some gems back later."

"Fine, stay well Magnus."

Cynder took off, heading towards the smoke. They could attack her and she wouldn't mind too much, but if they attacked and hurt one of her friends…

With a roar, Cynder flew even faster.

Behind her, Spyro called out, "I would not want to be any grublins at the moment."

**Hi and thanks for reading another chapter. If you think this story is going to fast then please tell me, I don't want to rush through it with no detail and stuff. BTW I am just making this story up as I go ( I do have the overall plot sort of worked out in my head (sort of)) so any ideas you have may be added to this story. I loved all the different thoughts you had on the last chapter they seemed like pretty cool ways I could write this story. Feedback is always welcome and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Attack

**Got another chapter, hope it hasn't been too long. Gonna keep it short and instead I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Attack

The two of them headed towards the fighting. Cynder was in the lead as she propelled herself using her wind to fly at speeds even Spyro could not reach. The sounds of fighting were faint at first but gradually grew louder until Cynder flew over the city wall and saw the battle.

The battle was perhaps around 200 metres away from the city. Guards and moles fought valiantly against seemingly endless numbers of grublins that jumped out at their feet. The moles carried an assorted array of weapons, some she remembered from the previous day. The guards used more traditional ways of fighting, with tooth and claw.

Cynder folded her wings in and dived towards the townsfolk. She landed in a blaze of fear and sent grublins flying in all directions. Behind her, she heard a whistling sound as Spyro dropped from the sky and hurtled straight to earth surrounded in rock. The shockwave made by Spyro stunned the enemy as the townsfolk made quick work with them.

"Spyro, you came to save us!" and "Thank you Spyro for coming!" were called out from the crowd in the brief respite as the grublins tried to determine how to deal with the newcomers.

Spyro turned to talk with the citizens when a deep voice interrupted him, "Spyro, good to see you here, I didn't know if you would come after yesterday."

Cynder saw Terrador only because he spoke, otherwise she would not have seen him due to the sandy coating over his scale, probably made from his earth element.

"What do you mean? You should have told us that the city was in trouble, we would have helped no matter what."

Spyro walked towards Terrador at his beckoning and so did she. When they were in relative privacy, he spoke, "What I did was bad. I don't know what was wrong with me but I have no reason to have still retained your trust, from either of you."

"It's alright Terrador, I forgive you." She told him.

"Thank you, and also thank you for coming at the moment you did, I fear that a couple more minutes and they would have overwhelmed us. They came in great numbers at early this morning, before sunrise."

"We knew, we talked to Magnus, he didn't look good."

"We have lost many people and while I grieve for them all, there is naught I can do about it."

Terrador was about to speak again when a mole came running over to them.

"Sir, the grublins have a white flag, they want to parley."

The four of them headed towards the big group of townsmen who surrounded a lone grublin holding a crude white flag. As they drew near, he recognised them and came over to them.

In a gurgly voice, the grublin told Terrador, "My master says that we will leave you all unharmed and peace if you hand over the black dragoness, Cynder."

The crowding townspeople started calling things out like "Give her away!" and "She isn't worth this fighting!". Thankfully, Spyro stepped forward and everyone went quiet, "I don't know why but when I showed up you started to cheer and whatnot, yet I recall Cynder being the first to land and help you ungrateful people. She was willing to risk her life, even after what you did to her yesterday, to save your sorry butts and the thanks she gets is to be given over to the enemy? Also, I never would have found you guys unless Cynder had spotted out a column of smoke several kilometres away."

As Spyro ended, he turned to look at her. She hoped that he could see the gratefulness in her eyes for sticking with her against the whole city.

"Spyro is right. We can not give away Cynder as a bargaining tool. I will not make the same mistake as last time. Cynder stays with us and that's final."

The gurgly voice of the grublin spoke again, "Then I shall send word to my master that we will have to raze this whole city to the ground."

Before they could react, he burrowed into the ground, leaving the white treaty of peace behind.

In a low voice, Terrador called out to the remaining defenders, "Everyone get ready."

Spyro moved alongside her but when she turned to look at him, he was a bright orange fire. She blinked her eyes and found everything else in darkness except the fire.

"What's going on? Where am-"

She recognised this place even though she couldn't see anything beyond the flame.

"Hello, Cynder, I told you you should have left, because of your stubbornness to leave, innocent lives of townspeople have been killed."

She tried to say something, anything, but no sound came out.

She tried to move but her body was frozen, no muscles moved at her bidding, only her vital organs carried on as usual.

"I will give you this night to leave, if you do then all shall be well and the innocent lives of the city can try and regain the former glory before the golem attack. If you don't, what the grublin said will come true and the city will be razed to the ground. If you need more convincing, just remember that every life lost by the grublins will be on your hands for not doing as your told."

The room brightened, but it wasn't a room, instead, she was back where she was before the whole encounter. The fire that had been giving off light was now a harsh glare in her eyes.

"Cynder?" Spyro waved his wing in front of her face.

She blinked and turned to respond, "sorry, I was... thinking, did I miss anything?"

He stared at her, trying to work out the real reason, then with a slight shrug, he turned back to Terrador.

"So Terrador, Volteer was also captured during the fighting. What do we do?"

"I'm afraid we can't do much with our limited forces."

"Wait," Cynder shook her head, "Volteer was taken?"

"Yes, I'm the only guardian left."

Cynder's head spun, first Ignitus had sacrificed himself for Spyro and her, then Cyril was taken by the grublins and now Volteer as well. It was all her fault, she had to do something.

_I will give you this night to leave. _Mal had told her what she needed to do, despite not wanting to leave Spyro and everyone else she cared about, it was the only way to stop anyone else from suffering because of her, especially Spyro.

A mole ran up to them. Behind him, grublins started moving, but instead of attacking, they started to leave.

"Sir, the grublins are leaving, this is good luck indeed all thanks to Spyro."

Several moles heard the last statement and took up the chant.

"All thanks to Spyro!"

"All thanks to Spyro!"

"All thanks to Spyro!"

As the chant grew in volume, more moles and dragons heard it and followed suit until everyone who lived in the city except she, Spyro and Terrador were saying the chant.

"Stop!" Spyro yelled at the surrounding creatures, "I don't know why your chanting because I didn't do anything."

"But you're our hero, you saved us from the dark master and you can save us now."

Spyro was about to reply but stopped as Terrador spoke up, "Everyone, the grublins are leaving thanks to all your efforts. Let's all go back inside the city and carry on with our day."

So saying, Terrador jumped and took flight back towards the city. The dragon guards flew off next and the moles started making their way to the city gate leaving her and Spyro.

"Spyro…" He walked over to her and placed a comforting wing over her.

"Yes, Cynder?"

"I think I need to go, I'm not wanted here and the grublins are only attacking because I'm here. If I go, the grublins will go too."

"No, you can't go, not unless I go with you."

"Spyro, you can't go with me, you need to help rebuild Warfang and bring it back to its former glory. Without the other two guardians, the townsfolk need you to lead them, they need you to fight for them when danger like the grublins come."

"But Cynder, if you go, you will leave me with nothing to fight for," Spyro's voice was a soft whisper, "Cynder, I love you. More than that, I need you to give me a reason to wake up each day."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she heard his words, she didn't want to cause him any pain, but to prevent even more pain later on, she had to go.

"Fine," she lied, "Let's go back to the city, I'm tired and- Oh god, I forgot, Magnus, we need to go save him."

Spyro nodded in agreement and together they looked around for red crystal chunks. She found some and flew off to break some pieces off, Spyro found another batch that he went for. After getting an armful, she lugged the crystal with her into the city. Spyro was right behind her, his legs holding a large amount.

She saw him below, just where he was when they left, he wasn't moving, she hoped it wasn't too late. She dropped the crystals near him since it was faster than flying down. As the crystals landed near him, making a tinkly noise, they did nothing. Whenever she absorbed crystals, they would fly into her and pass through her physical body. Spyro dropped his load and it fell right beside her as she made her way down.

She landed next to him, "Magnus? Are you alright? We brought crystals for you, please be alright."

Spyro landed beside her and looked at the city guard in sadness as he made no response. She waited pleadingly but then tears started rolling down her cheeks. This was also her fault. Head down, tears dripping, Spyro comforted her by wrapping a wing around her.

"This is why I need to go," she told Spyro sadly, "To stop more of this happening."

Spyro opened his mouth but was interrupted by another voice she thought she wouldn't ever hear again, "You can't leave Cynder, we need you."

The gems stirred on the ground and flew into Magnus. With a shuddering breath, He opened his eyes.

**Another chapter done. R & R and thanks for reading.**


	8. Gone

**They called me a madman, uploading a chapter like this. I can scarcely believe it myself so just know that it's exactly as I want it to go and I do have a plan. If you're sitting there reading this a not understanding, read the chapter and you would. **

Chapter 8: Gone

Cynder nearly wept in joy as Magnus started to rise up. A relieved sigh came from Spyro as they went to help Magnus up.

"I'm fine, let me get up myself."

"You were practically dead Magnus," Cynder stated, "we were both worried."

"She has that right," Spyro glared at him.

"Well, I think there is something that concerns Spyro and me more."

"Oh, and what would this be?"

In a soft voice, Magnus replied, "You intending to leave."

Spyro turned his gaze to her this time, "and he has that right."

"Its the only way, they want me and the townsfolk don't want me so the grublins will have to come and get me."

Above, dragons flew past. They all wore shining armour that looked too heavy to fly with but somehow they managed to stay airborne.

One stopped and called down to the trio below, "Magnus come quick we have a meeting with the guardian."

Magnus nodded affirmative and the dragon took off as Magnus started talking, "sorry, I have to go, but please don't leave Cynder, a war is brewing and we need every able fighter ready to answer the call to battle. The townsfolk may not know it but you are one of our strongest fighters rivalling with Spyro so losing you to the petty demands of the citizens would be our downfall in the long run."

With those inspiring words, Magnus took flight despite his earlier injuries and followed the general direction taken by the other guards.

Spyro wrapped his wing around her and hugged her tightly, "what he said is all true, I can even believe you being stronger than me."

Cynder leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulders, "I guess I can't leave." Yet deep down she knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter. While she stayed, bad things happened, no one wanted her around and everyone she knew would be taken away or killed. She couldn't see that happen to Spyro, she didn't want to but if leaving meant saving Spyro, she would.

"Let's go home, we can forget our worries for today," Spyro suggested.

"Sounds good," Cynder suddenly ran off and took flight.

Spyro raced after her. She slowed herself down to let him catch up and the two of them flew leisurely back to their house.

"Cynder, Cynder, please respond, Cynder." Spyro's pleas vanished before her as her consciousness moved to a new place. She and Spyro had been enjoying each others company by racing or playing tag, building and showing off their elemental skills and just having long debates and conversations on whatever took their interest. Now, as she and Spyro had finally settled down in their house to wait out the passing of evening, her vision had blurred. She knew what was happening, but as much as she dreaded it she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Slowly the world around her dissolved into darkness, spreading to the farthest corners of her vision. Beside her, a small fire that defied logic lay burning, keeping the darkness at bay for the moment. It was her only source of light and comfort as well as the only knowledge that Spyro was with her.

"Welcome back Cynder, glad you could spare the time."

Mal's voice sounded more sinister every time he talked to her. As always when she tried to ask questions, her mouth didn't obey her.

"My time is short I'm sorry to say, soon you will leave. So get ready as soon as you can because you will need to make as much ground before sunrise."

With a tremendous effort, Cynder forced her mouth to operate under her control, "I'm not leaving, my friends need me here so I'm going to stay here."

An eerie silence followed her outburst. The fire crackled beside her, giving her warmth and courage, just like Spyro.

"I guess you don't understand," Mal started off, "You don't have a choice in the matter. If you want the citizens to live, if you want all the guards to live, if you want the guardians to live and if you want Spyro to live, you have to leave. The grublins are after you, if you stay then they will too. Every day they will come and slaughter the innocents, all because you can't take the burden upon yourself that you created and leave. You actually do have a choice, you can either choose to accept the punishment due to you and leave so that others won't have to bear it for you or you can be like the coward you are and hide while innocent lives get taken on you're behalf. If you still don't understand the need for you to leave, you will be living in darkness."

The fire beside her started to dwindle down into the ground until all source of light and heat were gone. Cynder stood unmovingly, the darkness was all around her. Whispers flitted around her, telling her things she desperately wanted to know but couldn't hear.

Then, silence.

"Cynder?"

A voice, tentative and caring.

She opened her eyes, even though she didn't remember closing them. Before her, was a face, full of worry and concern. She knew that she wanted nothing to happen to it, she knew what she had to do.

"Spyro, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? What for?"

"I'm sorry for what's to come and I hope you will forgive."

The look on his face changed to one of puzzlement, "Cynder you aren't making any sense, What's going to happen? Where did you learn of it?"

"I'm sorry," Head downcast, Cynder walked past Spyro and towards the bed.

The sky was pitch black outside and only the torches along the wall illuminated the city and kept the darkness at bay. A shiver ran down her spine as it reminded her of her confrontations with Mal.

"Cynder? Are you alright? Please, I'm begging you to tell me what's wrong, together we can fix it."

As she stretched out along the bed, she replied, "I'll tell you in the morning," even though she knew that it wouldn't be how he was thinking.

Readily, Spyro nodded and came to lie alongside her, "Sure Cynder, anything you want."

The love she felt in those words made her feel even worse about herself. Could she really leave all of the life she had made behind? She didn't know but if it would keep the people she loved alive, she would do it.

She felt Spyro's wing gently envelop her, stroking her softly.

"Sleep Cynder, let your troubles wash away, I will be here to protect you no matter what."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, dripping off her snout and landing on the dry bed. This was getting harder and harder.

Eventually, the stroking stopped, snapping her out of her doze. It was now or never, Slowly as to not wake him, Cynder slithered out from underneath Spyro's wing. She tip-toed down to the entrance room and proceeded to write a note, telling him of the troubles she was going through and that she had to leave. She then crept back up to the bedroom and placed the note where she had been sleeping.

Cynder walked back to the doorway and looked back upon the sleeping form of Spyro, with a sigh of regret, she realised this was the last time she would ever see of him. She would never see him again, he wouldn't be able to find her. She would never see him smile and laugh, never see him stand proud and courageous, she would never get to tell him in person just how much she loved him and how much he meant to her very existence.

As Cynder walked back to the entrance room, the tears wouldn't stop. The door opened and she stepped out into the night. There was no sign of life in the deserted streets.

Cynder jumped and spread her wings, letting the soft night breeze catch under her wings to lift her into the sky. With a sad look down, she watched as the town she had almost died protecting got smaller and smaller the further she went until finally it was too small to see.

**Oh man, I may regret uploading this. I think everyone has mixed feelings but all can agree on killing me (not literally) because of this chapter. You may be wondering how I could do this to Cynder when she's my favourite character. Other's may be questioning my sanity. I knew that I was going to do it but when I wrote the line "She would never see him again" I had a deep sense of sadness. I hope you can forgive me for the next chapter.**

**On a happier note, my friend AquillaPrime has started writing more chapters for their story "path to prosperity" and since that story greatly inspired this one, I highly recommend you go check it out. I'm pretty sure they won't send Cynder away as I did.**

**R&R as always and thanks for reading.**


	9. NRBSRP

**The chapter that I have been working on for quite some time, this is finally done and the reason for it taking so long is because I wrote a song. A song about Cynder and her thoughts and emotions at this point in the story. Hope you enjoy, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated so don't hesitate.**

* * *

Chapter 8.5: Song

Cynder's black wings took her fast and far from the town. Her scales made her blend in with the moonless night and the cold night air made her skin tingle. This was 'for all the wrong you had done' she told herself over and over in her head.

She was the cause of all everyone's pain and misery so by leaving, she would at least fix their life slightly, there was no fixing hers. If only they understood just what she had gone through, how much pain she suffered and how she was not the dark master's puppet anymore, but her actions in the past would not be forgotten, either by them or her. This way, she would be free from their accusing looks and free from their shackles of hatred.

There was only a select few that forgave her even after all the pain and suffering she had caused them. Spyro was first, setting her free from Malefor's control after she attacked him. He had risked his life on numerous occasions to help her and all she bought was misfortune and despair.

Cynder looked back but couldn't even see a speck of light where the city should be. She was surrounded in complete darkness, the only sound being the beat of her wings that carried her further and further from her old life. The world was large so she should be able to make a new life for herself somewhere else.

Cynder suddenly felt lonely, the darkness seemed to press down around her. It reminded her of all the dreams she had had in the dark room with Mal, but even then she had had a little fire beside her.

She decided that she had flown long enough, her wings were sore and tired from the flight and she really wanted to sleep. She landed on a slight hill. The ground was wet and felt cold against her claws.

Emotions bubbled up within her, the guilt that always lingered with her mixed with the want for everyone to understand her. She didn't know why the thoughts suddenly felt like bursting from her.

Like a whisper on the wind, a voice told her, "Sings."

The wind stopped and Cynder opened her mouth. At first, she was hesitant and didn't know where the words or thoughts were coming from but as she continued with the song, she felt emotions within her respond to the words and sung with increasing confidence.

* * *

**Title: 'The dragon I used to be'**

**This is an original song that I felt like making because of the emotions I wanted to portray during the story. Obviously, it will be hard to read since you won't know the tune and since it's a made-up tune only I would know it. I am thinking of getting a recording of it being sung by me or someone who can actually sing and if I do then I'll post the link on here. **

**The song may look short but it is a slow song. I don't know how well you guys will interpret this but I hope it will be good enough.**

* * *

V1:

Looking back,

Upon my past,

I see with eyes of regret.

Now I'm here,

By myself,

Trying to forget.

I've killed hundreds,

Causing pain to everyone.

I know I don't deserve it but I'm begging you right now...

Chorus:

I never wanted this,

This life given to me,

I promise I am different,

From the dragon I used to be

The dragon I used to be...

Bridge:

You may remember me

As someone you despise

But I want to tell you

That within my fiery soul

I have changed

From the dragon you knew as me

Chorus:

I never wanted this,

This life given to me,

I promise I am different,

From the dragon I used to be

The dragon I used to be...

V2:

Looking back,

Upon my past.

My eyes are full of regret,

Hundreds dead,

At my feet,

All I wish is to forget,

I know everyone,

Doesn't trust me for one sec,

But even if you don't can you please just understand

Chorus:

I never wanted this,

This life given to me,

I promise I am different,

From the dragon I used to be

I promise I am different,

From the dragon I used to be

The dragon I used to be...

* * *

**This is the end of the song. Please leave your thoughts on it in the review box at the bottom of this page and press 'send review'. There is more to the chapter so continue reading.**

* * *

Cynder slumped to the ground, exhausted. She had flown non-stop throughout the night since orange rays of sunshine were starting to appear over the mountain tops. She would rest here, for now, it was far enough away from her old life that she might be able to forget about it so she could sleep.

Cynder yawned and laid down on the damp ground. She was asleep just as her eyes closed and drifted off into a dream of happier times when she and Spyro had flown together in the valley of Avalar.

* * *

**So this was the chapter that I had been working on, thanks for being patient and hope you enjoyed. You can ask me any questions and I will respond within a day. **


	10. Note

**Sorry for the very long wait. I wasn't intending to write this until after the other project of a chapter I am doing but it's taking long and with assessments and whatnot due I thought to get this short but important chapter out.**

Chapter 9: Note

Sunlight beamed through the window. Resting lazily in the heat, Spyro lay partially sleeping.

Casually, Spyro asked beside him, eyes still shut, "Cynder, do you think we should wake now?"

He waited for a response but when none was forthcoming, he opened his eyes and looked around.

Cynder wasn't in the room.

Thinking she had gone to do something, Spyro decided to wake up. As he rose from the bed, the wind he created rustled something on the table beside him. A piece of paper with a fold in the middle hiding the contents was the source. Intrigued, Spyro opened the note and read it.

_Dearest Spyro,_

_I have left to find my own destiny. The townsfolk don't want me and all I bring is pain and misery to all who know me. Hopefully, by my leaving, the grublins shall follow and leave you in peace. Please don't look for me or worry about me, I will be fine. Just forget about me and enjoy the rest of your life without the pain and suffering I bring. Just remember that you will always be in my heart and in my mind. I love you Spyro, I can't express how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. Thank you._

_Love, Cynder._

The note fell from his claws, fluttering to the ground as his body deflated. Gone, Cynder was gone. Spyro fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes, imagining that what he had just read was not real. Soon, Spyro fell into a fitful doze. Cynder stood in front of him, beckoning for him to come to her. He took a step forward and found that she had moved. Spyro started walking but never got closer. He started to run, his paws clicking on the marble slabbed ground. Still, he didn't reduce the distance between himself and Cynder.

Spyro opened his eyes. Cynder didn't want to be found and wanted him to forget her, but how could he? You can't just forget your soulmate. Spyro needed wisdom and advice. He slowly got out of bed and went down to ground level. Wings drooping and head hung low, Spyro walked slowly towards the temple.

All around him, moles cheered because the grublins had left. To Spyro, the grublins had also left with his heart and replaced it with a lump of coal.

The temple entrance came into view and a guard came towards him.

"What's wrong Spyro?" Magnus asked, concerned, "the grublins left, we are safe."

Barely above a whisper, Spyro mumbled, "Cynder's gone."

"Oh," Magnus replied, "Why?"

Without looking, Spyro handed him the piece of paper with the note that he had unconsciously brung with him. As Spyro drudged onwards to the temple, Magnus quickly read the note then raced after Spyro.

"Guess this is the reason the grublins left, I reckon you should go after her."

Spyro stopped and raised his head to look at Magnus.

"She said to not look for her though, besides I don't know where to look."

"Ok look," Magnus started, "Cynder needs to come to her senses and come back. People like me and especially you miss her and want her here. Is that not reason enough to stay? The townsfolk are just superstitious jerks who only care for themselves. Some other factor has to have influenced her decision, there is no way that she would leave you just because of some petty grublins, remember she was willing to die with you when she could have left."

"You're right Magnus, I'm being stupid."

"I think she needs you, now more than ever."

"She had been acting rather oddly ever since we first encountered the grublins after escaping the volcano, but how do I find her?"

"It seems the grublins are following her and they went northeast from here."

"Thanks, Magnus I'll bring her back problem-free."

With renewed determination, Spyro took flight and after getting his bearings, set off towards where he hoped Cynder would be. Only then would he feel whole again.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient everyone and once I finish the side project, I will post it on here. Thx for reading.**


	11. Family

**I have finally disciplined myself to finish this chapter that I had been letting off for some time. The names may be weird but that's because I'm really bad at names (this will make sense after you read. It's basically foreshadowing). Please enjoy and leave comments you deem are appropriate for this story or characters. I don't mind if its a review or PM.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Family

Cynder slumped to the ground, exhausted from the constant travel. She had landed in a small clearing to rest. Her mind was hazy from the lack of sleep ever since she had fled from Warfang and, more importantly, Spyro. She missed him and wished she could be back under his wing knowing that she was safe and everything would be alright.

A twig snapped somewhere in the undergrowth and even through her weariness, Cynder's battle instincts came into play. Quickly forgetting her tiredness, she waited, listening for another sound while appearing outwardly that she had not been alerted to her attacker's movement.

Soft footsteps tread behind her and stopped just behind her. Faster than lightning, she jumped up at whoever was behind her, tripped them with her tail and landed on their belly, her right claw inches from their throat.

The dragon before her let off a small squeak of surprise before swallowing and staring at her claw.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The dragon was one she had never seen before. Light grey, almost white coloured scales glistened in the afternoon light while his green eyes showed fear for his life.

"I-I'm Haldor," the dragon stuttered, "please don't kill me."

Cynder sighed and got off him, "I'm not going to kill you but why were you stalking me?"

Haldor got up slowly, eyeing her claws while answering, "I heard you fly in and came to investigate. You look really tired, are you feeling alright?"

"Just tired from flying for three days, I'll be fine."

"Three days?" the dragon looked at her and reached out a paw, "May I?"

Cynder nodded and Haldor placed his paw on her shoulder. Instantly she felt better, warmth spread through her body and made it tingle.

"What did you just do?"

"I gave you some of my energy."

"Ok, I have a few questions for you," Cynder began, "first, why do you live out here in the middle of nowhere? Second, what kind of dragon are you? And third, do you have any spare food?"

"Follow me and ill explain."

Haldor started walking the way he had come. Cynder followed as he began his story.

"I am a Spirit dragon. Every village would have one. We have a special ability to be able to heal without the use of red gems and be able to sense pain as well. On the rare occasion, we can also travel dreams but it's very inaccurate and possibly dangerous. My life is all about healing and caring for others. I don't live alone, my family have a hut in these woods that we fled too when the dark armies came. Now we hide in this forest, hoping that one day we may be able to go back to our villages to start again. Obviously, this will never happen while the Dark master's pet, Cynder is about."

Haldor turned to her as she stopped, these dragons still believed her evil form was out there looking for them, she had made them leave their homes and live in the wilderness.

"I would guess," Haldor told her, "that your running from the dark armies, thats why you've been flying for so long. I'll take you back to my house, it may not be big but it keeps most of the bad weather out. Plus we have some food."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, what's your story?"

They continued their walk as Cynder contemplated what she had learned. She had caused this family and definitely many more into exile to hide from her. They lived poor lives and barely had room to sleep in at night. She had caused them no end of pain and suffering and even now when Malefor had been defeated, they lived in fear of a non-existant army all because of her.

Unwillingly, tears sprang to her eyes at the realisation of her actions.

"Oh god, if it hurts too much to talk about it, it's fine."

Cynder stopped herself from crying.

"I'm sorry, really sorry for everything I put you through."

"What? Don't be, it's fine. Heres the house, make yourself at home."

Cynder saw in the distance a building in the trees. The walls had holes in them and so did the roof. It was a very sad house and she felt even worse that she had forced people to live in these places.

"You can take my room, I can share with my brother. Get comfortable and rest after your long flight. You are safe here."

Haldor walked towards the largest room and left her to find his room. Cynder started walking around but got lost and tried to retrace her steps. The house was very shabby in appearance but was rather larger than she thought it would be.

Cynder heard voices and recognising one to be Haldor, went to where she thought it was. Soon she could hear the conversation.

"-ound her today. She looked really tired so I gave her some energy. I've brought her here since she was by herself and didn't look like she had anywhere to live."

The next voice was a female, probably the mother, "I know you acted out of your sense of duty to help everyone but we don't have enough food. We can barely feed our family but not much more."

"What would you have done?"

"Exactly the same as you if I could. What's her name anyway?"

"I don't know. She started crying when I asked her about her story so I didn't press the matter."

"Well, go find her, maybe she can help you with hunting."

"Ma, she's tired and been flying for several days."

"Just ask her, if she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to."

"Fine."

The conversation ceased and Cynder heard footsteps approaching her location. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Cynder hurried down a broken down corridor and slipped into one of the rooms. With a sigh of relief, Cynder looked around. A straw bed was the only furnishing in the room, otherwise, it was bare.  
"Sorry, it's not much but it's all I can offer you."

Cynder turned, startled by Haldor's appearance, "This is great, too good for me really. I don't deserve your hospitality."

"Why do you say that?"

Because she was the cause of their poverty, the reason they were exiled and lived with no comfort. She didn't say that however and instead felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Instantly, she felt a wingtip gently wipe it away, "Don't cry, everything will be alright. Some day the wicked Terror of the skies will be beaten."

Cynder remained silent, guilt and regret spinning around in her head. She knew she should tell him, him and his family because they deserved to know that she was the one. Yet, her mouth would not open to say the words.

Haldor continued talking, "Mother wanted me to ask you if you would like to help with hunting."

Cynder saw him look at her hopefully, she knew she had to help him, especially after everything she had done to him and his family.

"Yes, I would be happy to hunt with you."

The smile that beamed on his face made Cynder feel slightly better. Haldor started down the hallway and Cynder followed him.

Later that night, the family was gathered around a table which held a stag that she and Haldor had caught. The family consisted of two small dragons, Stelp and Hete, Haldor and the mother, Era. There was no father so Haldor had stepped up to the position despite not being the best at supplying everything needed. Still, the family pulled through and despite the life she had given them, they were gracious of the food and generous to offer her hospitality.

"So, what's your name?" Era asked her while eating.

Cynder looked up from her food and nervously answered, "ahh, my name is Cynder."

The name got everyone's attention, even the young ones, as they all recognised it.

"How cruel fate is eh?" the mother began, "named honourably probably but then brought down by the acts of another."

"But don't worry, you're safe here from danger," Haldor continued, "although you can handle yourself just fine really."

Something about him seemed familiar. Obviously, she remembered little during her captivity under Malefor, something about the way he acted, the way he comforted her reminded her of Spyro.

Tears sprang to her eyes unbidden.

"What's wrong, dearie?" Era's motherly instincts kicked in.

"Just remembering someone I'll never see again."

Haldor stopped eating and walked over to her.

"Hey mom," he whispered, "I'll show her to her room."

Haldor started to pull her along with his wing whispering to her that it will be alright and she was safe. His words comforted her and had the same effect as Spyro's did. She didn't realise they had reached the room until he pulled away from her, telling her goodnight and rushing off down the hall.

What she also didn't realise was the effect she was having on him was the same she had on Spyro.

Cynder laid upon the mattress and closed her eyes. As darkness overwhelmed her, she heard a voice she feared.

"Hello, Cynder," Mal started off, "let's have a wee chat."

* * *

**Well, guess this is another chapter done. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think about this new family, I guess, hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Dreamwalking

**Thank you for choosing this story to read and spend you time with and doubly so for reading my author's thing. Please enjoy (if you can).**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dreamwalking

Haldor's eyes snapped open. His breathing became quiet and he strained his ears to try and detect what had startled him. For several minutes, he stayed prone and tense before finally closing his eyes again. As his mind drifted back off into sleep, a sensation made itself known, a sensation of terror, sadness and remorse. Haldor decided to investigate.

Haldor got up and slowly crept around the house, closing his eyes every so often to see where the source of the feeling came from. After about ten minutes, he finally found where it felt strongest. It was coming from the new dragonesses room.

At first, Haldor decided that he wouldn't intrude upon Cynder's privacy as she was probably really tired and needed the sleep. By now, Haldor realised that these feelings were the same as every night since his magical powers let him get feelings and impressions from someone dreaming. He could also heal and mend people physically and help heal mentally. Haldor didn't know the full extent of his powers as he had grown up in a world where they lived by themselves so he had to learn as he went.

As Haldor turned to go, an overwhelming feeling of guilt rushed through him. Before he knew it, he was in her room and walking over to her. His healer's instincts kicked in because he had never felt feelings this powerful from anyone else.

Cynder was curled up in a ball, her muscles tense as if before a battle. Her claws dug into the wooden floor and her eyes were closed tightly.

He reached a paw out to wake her up from her nightmare but when his hand touched her shoulder, his vision blacked out. It soon cleared and he found himself in a dark room with a single fire in the middle. Sitting frightened beside the light was Cynder.

Haldor moved toward Cynder when a sinister voice that seemed to come from all around him spoke, "You know you can't stay Cynder, even now Spyro is being chased down and attacked by my minions because of you."

Cynder didn't reply, as he watched, she stood shivering despite the fire beside her and looked around as if expecting an attack. Haldor moved toward her again. She must have seen the movement in the dark for her gaze fell upon him. As he came within the light, which didn't seem to cast a very bright light, she slowly stepped away from him. Big, green eyes filled with terror and guilt, just like he had felt from her.

"H-Haldor?" Cynder managed to stutter in a soft whisper.

"How have you intruded upon our… conversation?" The evil voice asked from the darkness, "If you wish to be with her, then fine."

A sudden gust of wind came straight at him and caught his wings which flared open. Haldor went tumbling towards Cynder who reflexively stepped away to avoid him.

He came to a stop near her and slowly got up, "Cynder, what's going on, I assume this is a dream of yours but why am I getting attacked in it?"

Cynder opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out.

"She's not allowed to talk, its for the best. I don't know how she managed it before." The evil presence told him.

That explained why she couldn't reply to his question earlier. He had to get her out of this, he didn't understand what was happening or why there was a voice like this in a dream but he had been able to get in so he should be able to get out.

"Cynder, come close."

She tentatively walked towards him and he raised one wing. Cynder stopped a question in her eyes.

"I'm going to try and get us out of this dream."

Cynder hesitated for a moment before moving under his wing. Haldor held her tightly as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He had never dream walked and only knew about it from books he had read. So, he didn't know how he was going to leave.

Cynder squirmed under his wing and he opened his eyes. Walking towards them was another dragon with orange scales, a wicked grin upon his face.

"You think you are in control?" despite the mouth of the dragon moving, the voice resonated from everywhere, "This is my domain, I am the only one in control."

That was enough to freak Haldor out. Eyes closed tightly, Haldor wished he was back with his family. He wished for a place far from this dark room and evener further from the orange dragon.

"H-how are you doing this," The smug grin was wiped from Mal's face as Haldor and Cynder started to turn transparent, "My minions will be after you!"

With that last line, Haldor felt himself drifting as if he were in zero-gravity. Then, sensations came back to him, hearing the soft chirping from baby birds, smelling the fresh air as it blew into the house and the feeling of Cynder holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"Haldor, thank you. It's more than I deserve and I promise to help you whenever you need it."

"Cynder, that dream was terrifying and strange. Who was that orange dragon?."

"The orange dragon is Mal," Cynder began, "since I killed him and his family, he has been plaguing me in my dreams. I deserve it as punishment."

Haldor felt her sadness like a physical blow, "When did you kill them, a dragon as nice as you and no one deserves a punishment like that."

With a deep sigh, Cynder made up her mind.

"I have something to confess," Cynder pulled away from him, her eyes full of guilt and pleading for forgiveness, "I-"

Cynder suddenly stopped. Her body was tense as she detected something different than before.

Haldor realised it too.

"The birds, they've stopped making sound, something must've startled them."

The two dragons headed outside. The sun was starting to rise and cast the forest in a pink light. An odd rumbling came from below him.

"I know these sounds," Cynder turned to look at him, "Grublins."

"Um, what"

Right at his feet, an ugly, unnatural creature burst forth from the ground. It carried a stick with a pointed end and went to strike him. Before it had a chance, a silver blade sliced the creature in half.

Haldor watched in fear as more creatures jumped out of the ground to confront Cynder who used tail and claws to tear them to shreds. Every so often, one grublin would land a hit but nothing caused her any serious damage and only infuriated her.

Haldor wanted to help but had never been taught to fight nor ever actually fought anything so he would be next to useless in the conflict.

Soon, the numbers started to diminish until one last grublin remained. Cynder dealt with it easily and finally stood breathing hard.

Haldor walked over to her, "I've never seen anything like that. First those creatures then your fighting. Let me heal you."

"Thanks,"

Haldor raised a paw and placed it on her flank. Instantly, Cynder's breathing eased and some bruises that were appearing disappeared.

"That's much better, thank you."

"Its the least I could do for you fighting those creatures."

A guilty look crossed Cynder's face, "Those creatures came because of me. The thing I was going to tell you before is that … I am Cynder,"

"I know that."

"Former general to Malefor's army and more commonly known as 'The terror of the Skies'."

"What!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologise for the cliffhanger ending but the next chapter will be about our favourite purple hero so stay tuned. Feedback is welcome (as always) so feel free to give me some and until next time… cya.**


	13. Plan

**I have finally gotten some time to write this. I am still in the middle of exams but I have a brief break so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Plan

They had been travelling in the same direction for three days now and Spyro was feeling tired, more than that, completely exhausted. He would have given up long ago but the thought that Cynder had come this way kept him going.

He had been tracking the grublins for the past three days and they still didn't stop. He was wondering where Cynder was going because the grublins were chasing her. In the letter, she had said that she had no idea.

He would just have to keep following until he got to Cynder. Already, he missed her. The black dragoness that had caught his heart since he had first set eyes upon her after the evil within her was vanquished.

Spyro decided that he would rest for now when he spotted the grublins below him jump out of the ground. Spyro landed a short distance away and watched as a group of a couple dozen began digging and headed off at another direction. The rest of the group carried on the normal direction they had been going previously over land. Spyro followed the big group and walked instead of flying to not give his place away.

The grublins led him to a large cave on the side of a mountain where sounds of machinery echoed from further within.

Was Cynder in there?

Perhaps she had been captured, even now she could be calling for his help. Spyro rushed toward the cave and caught up with the grublins. At first, they just stared at him until they realised who he was.

If Cynder was in there, then they could be doing all sorts of things with her. He had to go save her as quickly as he could.

The grublins before him panicked. Some burrowed into the ground, others brandished weapons. A small inferno spun around Spyro as he jumped into their midst. That small inferno suddenly expanded from him enveloping the grublins and torching them. When the blaze cleared, a handful of grublins were left. Spyro quickly dealt with them and hurried into the cave.

As he passed the threshold of the cave, the air suddenly got cooler and the sound of machinery echoed louder around him. Spyro shivered and proceeded onwards.

The ground sloped gently downwards and stayed pretty straight. He encountered nothing along the way until he reached a large room. The source of the sound came from it. A huge machine was in the middle of the room. Bronze gears and copper pistons moved constantly as grublins zipped around the room on their errands. Several things surprised Spyro. First, several apes stood at one end of the machine picking up orbs that glowed different colours like red, green and blue. The orb carriers went down another tunnel which led even deeper into the cave. At the other end, huge trolls, at least a dozen, hammered their fists into the walls creating a new tunnel. Every now and again, a troll would come back and open their clenched fists to drop into a funnel-like object attached to the machine.

Spyro couldn't see much else of importance but he had to go and tell Terrador. Malefor's army, while without it's leader, was still active and planning something big. The fact that some apes were left was a surprise and seeing so many trolls in one place made him want to run.

As if on cue, a grublin popped out of the ground near a group of grublins. After a brief exchange, several other grublins burrowed into the ground and the group of grublins bravely went over to the trolls.

Spyro was waiting for the grublins to get squashed, but instead, the leader spoke to a troll who then spoke to the rest. Several other trolls stopped working and followed the first troll who sent the grublins off on some errand.

They hoped into the ground and started burrowing towards the exit he was hiding at. Before he could move, a sound behind him made him turn. A grublin stood looking at him, the trolls heard and leapt at him.

Only the long time he had been fighting saved him from becoming a purple pancake. Spyro dodged the attacks and rushed out the cave. He didn't stop for anything as he hurried as fast as he could out of the cave and took to the air. Looking back, he saw trolls come out the cave, look at him fleeing, and walk back inside.

Spyro had to warn everyone, another war was likely going to begin. They needed every fighter they could, every creature able to swing a weapon, they needed Cynder.

He hadn't found her here unless she was deeper in there, but he couldn't look. He just hoped that she was safe.

* * *

**Another chapter completed and another chapter closer to the end. I reckon this chapter has changed a lot of things. What are the forces of Malefor doing, what are the orbs, what is the machine meant to do? Only I know for certain but I would be delighted to hear/read any guesses you may have. **

**Another bit of good news, I have finally finished the mystery chapter that I said would take some time. It is now chapter 9 and is called 'NRBSRP' so go check it out. It isn't too hard and doesn't do much on the plot of this story but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
